


The Beast

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Druid Link, Feral Sidon, M/M, Magic Lube, Mute Link, No Dialogue, Original setting, PWP, Smut, emphasis on cum, mention of possible magic mpreg, top Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Link is sent to catch a beast wreaking havoc in his home, the Sanctuary. When he finds him, the Beast decides Link will be his mate.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Prince Sidon/Link, sidlink
Comments: 17
Kudos: 622





	The Beast

Link had been tracking the beast for days. After the carnage it had left behind in the Sanctuary, it had now moved further south, out of the colourful forest and into the plains, where Link had almost lost it. But he thought about the mangled bodies of deer and the gryphon he had known well, and so he pressed on. Leaving the safety of the Sanctuary behind might have made him uneasy, but he was confident in his skills and magic.

The trail started again. Those large footprints, covered in blood from a wild horse this time. He had never seen anything like it. These feet, for lack of a better word, had sharp nails that could tear and climb, but still looked strangely humanoid. The bite marks on the animals that had been killed were unlike anything he had come across. There were many teeth, all of them sharp.

Standing up on the rolling hill he had found the horse on, he let the wind ruffle his hair and closed his eyes. With his bare feet he felt the grass underneath, soft before the rugged earth. He may be away from his home, but home was everywhere. Connected to the same earth, he would always feel the echo of his home, his forest, everyone that lived in it. It was for this Balance that he needed to continue.

There it was, a pulse in the earth. In his body. His vision - red. It was going for another kill.

For the first few steps he took down the hill, Link’s eyes were still closed and it did not matter. Something about this beast was different, and dare he say… special. Tracking it for so long, he felt a connection with it, a connection that was amplified by his magic. Some of it, Link had never understood. But it made sense now, to take that connection and embed it deep within his heart.

He would find it, and put a stop to senseless killing.

There was a Balance in this world. Link was fully aware of this, he and his family upheld it where they could, but this Beast… It took lives for seemingly no reason. It ate some of its victims, but left behind so much. Why? It didn’t seem to be intelligent enough to take what it killed, nor hungry enough to eat all of it. If there was no way to reason with it, Link had to do what needed to be done.

His sword had never been heavier on his back.

Link had killed before. To take care of his family, to keep populations in check, to use everything that nature had given them. This, however, felt different. Dread filled his belly when he came upon another forest, following the trail. It was less colourful than the Sanctuary, but from his viewpoint earlier he had seen a stone structure, raised from the earth, in the middle of it. The world felt different here, something in his innate arcane energies hummed, resonated with this forest.

The Beast was closer now.

His hand brushed over the trunk of a tree, and brief flashes of more red entered his mind. Despite less wind, his hair moved once more, and he retied the ribbon to keep it out of his face. It never worked, but he needed to concentrate now. He had been here before, last year, but things were different now. With the Beast’s presence so close, the forest had gone quiet.

Link’s hands, still unarmed, reached out to the shadows around him. Focusing on drawing them in, he weaved them around his form and his feet. As he continued moving, he was as silent as the forest itself.

The Beast’s tracks led him towards the stone structure in the centre of the forest, where he sensed the arcane energies building into something stronger. The blood on the Beast’s feet was dried now, barely leaving any flecks of it behind as the earth changed into another hill. Climbing it silently, Link’s ears twitched. Something was there, something big by the stones.

The Beast. In front of him, unmoving. A trap he had set a year ago and forgotten about was clinging to its leg, wounding but not killing. There was so much red…

Link’s heart was beating so fiercely, it felt as if it wanted to jump from its chest. Before he took the chance to get closer, he took in the scenery around him, making sure that nothing else was here to jump him. The stones were large, six times the size of him easily, and arranged in a loose circle. A few smaller slabs lay on top, connecting and amplifying what natural magic was here. Through the circle ran a river - perhaps where the Beast had wanted to drink.

Normally he would chide himself for forgetting a trap, but not this time. Maybe nature itself had wanted them to meet like this. Very carefully, not breaking his silent spell, he stepped closer now. The Beast _was_ more humanoid than he anticipated, perhaps three times the size of him, although he reminded himself it was no hard feat, he was very small. Still, he tilted his head taking it in, the red skin, glistening slightly as if it had taken a bath just moments before. It’s head turned into a tail at the back of it, and Link frowned. It reminded him of some of the sea creatures his uncle had told him about. Was this why the Beast did not fit into the Balance? Because it needed to be in the ocean?

Link had not realised his hand had wandered to the sword on his back, but slowly he let it wander somewhere else. While the Beast was still unconscious, he tied its hands to a nearby tree, making sure that it was secured. There was no way he could kill it now, not when…

The Beast turned, waking up it opened golden eyes. Link’s own wandered over its body, the strong muscle he could see tensing underneath the red and white skin. It was powerful, he knew that, and would break the bonds were they not magical. Link, however, often thought ahead. When it realised it was bound, it strained against it immediately, growling with a deep and feral voice.

He held up his hand, to motion for it to stop struggling, he was not going to hurt it. Finally, the Beast noticed him, and its eyes changed. No longer did he see death in them, not even fear. Something else. Link had not been looked at this way before. Somehow it felt primal.

The sound of sniffing, the Beast lifted its head to try and get closer. As it couldn’t, Link took a few more steps, and knelt by its side. It was trying to sniff him more, and when it did the tail on the back of its head started to move. Did he like the way Link smelled? Odd. It looked far less aggressive than he had thought it would, and didn’t seem to attempt to eat him. Perhaps it recognised humanoids? Did not see them as prey?

He tilted his head. Thought for a moment. Then he reached out and pulled up his sleeve, let the Beast sniff his wrist, knowing the danger those teeth were. It bared them, as the tail moved faster, but instead of trying to bite, a long, red tongue came to suddenly lick his wrist. He flinched back, and the Beast now tilted his head. So he returned the wrist to where it was, letting it lick again. The tongue was rough, more and more Link thought that what his uncle had told him applied to this creature.

His gaze wandered to the river. Was it trying to find home? How had it even come here…

A sharp pain made him turn again and pull back his wrist. There was barely any blood, just the tiniest bite, evidently not to kill or harm but… To get his attention? Link had to smile. When the tail moved like that, it looked kind of… cute. Despite all the murder he had seen from this Beast.

Words his father had spoken rang out in his mind. He must understand this creature, he must find a way to bring it into the Balance once more. Everything had a place in this world.

Again the Beast tried to work against its bindings. One leg was free, and it was digging into the earth, to get some purchase, but Link pressed a hand to the thigh. A very strong thigh. He was almost thrown off when it bucked its hips upwards, and his gaze lowered.

The Beast was male.

Link fell back onto his behind, too taken aback to really take it in. It had happened so fast this… This erection appearing from between a fold on its… his crotch. It looked slightly different than his own, larger certainly, the same red and white pattern that he could see on the Beast’s chest. The base of it was thick and… it glistened similarly to his skin. Link licked his lips, heart beating in a different way than it did before. The Beast’s tongue was hanging out again, as if to lick up Link’s scent before him.

He wanted him. The way his hips bucked, there was no mistaking it.

He couldn’t help himself and looked around, still there was no one else, and even if there was, he would sense them before they arrived. How… how was he even considering this? He was so small compared to the Beast, how would it even… fit? And he was a beast! Link had come here thinking he had to kill him, but now…

A small whine turned his attention back to the creature lying in front of him. Desperate to have him. Link had to admit, that he liked the way he looked, how gentle his eyes now seemed. His hand shaking, it came to the Beast’s skin, caressing the chest. He seemed to like that, eagerly trying to lick him again but unable to reach.

Slowly Link pressed two fingers to his lips, then reached them towards the Beast’s. Even if he were able to speak, he did not even know if the Beast would understand him. This though, seemed to work. The sound of his heartbeat drowned out everything else as he leaned in to kiss this Beast, pressed his lips to his, and felt him deepen it the moment he could. That long tongue was pushed into his mouth, and though he had difficulty breathing, he could not bring himself to pull back. Only when he absolutely had to he did, panting and scrambling for air.

He stood then, not too far off the ground, and let his cloak fall to the earth. Slowly his leather vest and tunic followed. The boots he had discarded long ago, and the rest of his clothes followed. The Beast only seemed more eager, thrusting his hips again and again. Link pressed a finger to his lips, trying to soothe the growls and hisses coming from the Beast. At the same time he reached back, focusing his magic once more, but for a different spell. One that made him slick, one his father had taught him a while ago.

This was the first time he was using it.

Link trembled as he straddled the Beast, sitting just above that large cock, twitching and wanting to be inside him. His hands came to rest on his chest once more, and he heard him whine. It made him smile, and he leaned in to press a kiss to the Beast’s nose, let it linger there.

A hand to his heart, he then moved it to the Beast’s. A silent promise that it would be all better after this. Link would help him find his place in the Balance. Perhaps this was all part of it. As nervous as he was, that thought gave him the reassurance to continue. Lifting his hips, he moved back a little, feeling that cock against his entrance right away. As if it had a mind of its own, or perhaps the Beast simply wanted him that badly.

To be desired in this feral, this primal way made Link feel something he had never felt before. An eagerness to continue, a sheer need for him to do so.

Sinking down on this cock, he closed his eyes to concentrate on this new sensation. He was being breached, stretched open, thankful for that spell that led him slide in so easily. Before he could continue slowly, relish every inch of this, the Beast thrust upwards, and Link cried out for the first time in years. In the distance, birds took flight, startled by the sudden noise. If he weren’t so overwhelmed by being penetrated this way, Link might have laughed.

Trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes, he looked down at the Beast again. He should have known there was no way for him to be gentle, he looked so eager now, lost in his own pleasure. Link could barely hold on, could not tell him to stop. He was so _big_ inside him, he felt about to split open except he did not, and when the Beast thrust again his next cry was more akin to a moan.

Sitting down, he felt the Beast’s cock even deeper inside him, stunned that this was even possible. He pointed to his hips, then shook his head. Don’t do that again. Link had to have a moment to get used to this, to even his shaking breathing. It seemed to be difficult for the Beast to hold back, but he did. There was an intelligence here that Link could work with. When he rolled his hips, a bit more comfortable with the sheer size of what was inside him, a fire broke out in his body. Where there had been pain, there was pleasure now.

For a moment he had to look around, to see that no one was there. But then he realised those little whimpers… it was him. The only sounds mixed in with them were the grunts of the Beast, the soft squelching sound when he thrust into him, gentler this time. They almost found a rhythm, Link gently riding him, and the Beast getting impatient and thrusting up harder whenever he felt like it. Link was sweating at this point with the exhaustion, and the heat of pleasure inside him.

Another hard thrust, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Whining almost like the Beast himself, he reached out with his magic and loosened the Beast’s bindings. In an instant Link was shifted to all fours, then fell with his face first in the grass when the Beast settled behind him, manhandling him with so much sheer _force_. For a second the Beast had pulled out of him, before Link could turn to look, he was thrusting into him again, with so much strength behind it, it brought fresh tears to his eyes.

He was going to come. Any moment now. It was too much, too overwhelming, now sharp fingernails dug into his waist where the Beast was holding him into place, still thrusting, still fucking into him. Then everything was red again, and he cried out along with the Beast. Something even hotter spilled inside him. The Beast’s seed. There, he finally stilled, but held Link in place, as if to make sure he was getting every single drop of it.

Then. Let go, he fell to the ground completely, hair loose and falling into his face. He was rolled around with surprisingly gentle hands, and looked up at the Beast, still tethered into place by his trap. He could not remove it right away, still trying to process his orgasm and what had happened. Between the Beast’s legs, the erection had vanished again.

Eventually he did sit up and removed the trap from the Beast’s leg, then pressed his hand to where it had dug into it. Gentle warmth enveloped them both, and when he pulled his hand back, the skin was red and beautiful as it must have been before.

_Ergh_.

The Beast had started licking his cheek, some of his hair getting caught in the motion as well. He tried to push him away, but the Beast’s insistence eventually let him give up. Evidently he needed to be groomed, and that was a good sign, in a way. Not for his hair of course. As he was held in strong arms he thought how to communicate that the Beast had to change.

The first chance came when Link’s stomach rumbled, and the Beast’s followed soon after. He dressed himself again, finding the beast following him with every step. Perhaps in his eyes they were mated now, and Link was his. How he was going to deal with that, he would have to decide later. Now he had this huge Beast by his side, walking a little hunched over, arms hanging. With him so quiet, it was easy enough for them to find another deer that they could share.

The Beast was ready to pounce to it, drooling as he watched, but Link held him by the arm, ready to use magic if he had to. He shook his head, and the Beast, so eager to eat, tilted his head. Pointing to himself, he then pointed to the Beast’s eyes. Watch me. Pointing down. Stay here. As Link walked towards the deer, the Beast behaved.

The kill was quick. An arrow through the head, no pain for the thing providing them with food. Link waved the Beast over and showed it to him, then pointed to his teeth, then the deer’s throat. Easiest way to kill was there. Pointing to its stomach, Link then shook his head. No unnecessary suffering.

The Beast nodded, and Link smiled. When he got a kiss from him, the Beast returned it.

With his dagger, Link started to tear into the deer as he had learned. To use everything that he could from it, to get the most meat, and the Beast watched him curiously. So Link not just showed, but let him learn, using his sharp fingernails instead, trying out the dagger when he wanted. This Beast was starting to look less and less like one… Perhaps he had been lost. Alone. Like Link had been once upon a time.

He certainly seemed delighted to have so much more meat to get to.

Quite content with his lesson, Link decided to stay for the night. He built a fire and roasted the deer, finding comfort in the way he was groomed once again, still thinking about the sex they’d had earlier. If only his father knew… What would he think of him? To have his first time with such a ferocious creature… Then again his father was not exactly chaste.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Beast giving his ear a little love bite. Link playfully nudged him but smiled, then noticed he was eyeing the piece of meat he had just roasted. No harm in giving him a little taste, and Link watched as the Beast’s face lit up.

Link rubbed his belly and smiled, then pointed at the meat. Tasty? The Beast nodded enthusiastically, so Link gave him his very own stick with which to roast some meat, and watched him do so. The orange light of the fire set him in a gentle light, and Link sighed. He had been ready to kill him, and formed a bond, but now that had changed drastically. Perhaps he could take him home, and they would figure out what to do with him. His father was so much better at these things, and perhaps his uncle could explain if he needed the ocean water or not.

The trip back would take a few more days, and then, the Sanctuary had to decide whether it would let them in or not. As tense as the trip had started, their way back was… easy. The Beast had calmed down considerably, and together they hunted another wild horse, as the Beast’s hunger was great, and once more Link taught him how to carve and use and roast. The more the Beast learned and stayed with him, the more he seemed to smile, and together they made sure other creatures could use what they could not.

At the end of their days wandering, the beast would come to him. The first night, he lay behind him, and his hands wandered over Link’s body greedily. With gestures Link taught him to be more gentle, to make sure those claws did not hurt him as they made love. Link wanted to use the spell again, but the Beast had other things in mind. He turned Link on his belly, and it wasn’t his cock that entered him then, but his tongue. It felt almost as thick as his cock, but similarly to his spell slicked him up from the inside. It squirmed inside him, deeper than he could have imagined, and his hands gripped the cloak he was lying on, breath fogging in the cold night air.

Only when the Beast was satisfied in tasting him did he pull out his tongue, leaving Link whimpering underneath him. He could feel the powerful form of him shift and cover his body, so large that he even blocked out some of the light of the fire they had built. Next to his head, two large hands, gripping into the earth itself as he pushed into Link. He could not help but whimper, bite his lower lip at the intense feeling. There it was again, that almost pain, that wide stretch, almost, just _almost_ too much for him.

But then the Beast started moving and Link could not form anymore thoughts. He was a creature of lust and desire in that moment, pushing back onto the Beast’s cock, wanting what he had given him before. His seed, deep inside. With the Beast’s breath on the point of his ear, and a grunt into it, he felt it again. The Beast stilling, unmoving, just that hot seed filling Link’s body.

He wanted more, and the Beast gave him more.

Dreamless sleep enveloped him eventually, when they were both sated and he felt not just the Beast’s seed inside him, but his entire form around him. Holding. Protecting. The Beast was protective of his mate.

And curious, he found.

As the great forest of the Sanctuary came into view again, the Beast was often distracted by things around them. Not just during their little hunts and lessons, but by a butterfly sitting on a flower. One he almost plucked the wings off, when Link stopped him and showed that they were much nicer when sitting on a finger, not impaled on a claw. The Beast watched it curiously, tilting his head this way and that, and then the tail of his head moved again. Link finally realised it meant that he was happy.

It often did so when he looked at Link.

There was much more to the Beast, and in his mind he knew that he should stop calling him that, but then - what else? It appeared that neither of them could speak, though perhaps for the Beast there was still a way to learn. Perhaps he didn’t have to be broken forever.

The second night left them both huddled under a rocky outcrop, neither of them moving much. The Beast had laid his head in Link’s lap, and fallen asleep, giving him time to inspect him more closely. Really being able to take him in, he rested his hand on the Beast’s head. Only now he realised that it wasn’t rough, but smoother than any human skin he had felt before, smooth and a little moist. Link liked the way it felt, and caressed him gently, seeing a slight twitch of the tail when he did.

Smiling, Link settled in to watch the stars and the Beast and wondered which was more beautiful.

Finally they were following the wide river that led into the heart of the Sanctuary, and the Beast bounded off when he saw it. With a loud splash, he jumped into it so gracefully, making Link laugh and follow him on the riverbanks. He could see the red form underneath the water, so damn fast Link had no way of catching up with him. But he always came back to poke his head out of the water and check if he was still there. Seeing him smile every time he did, warmed Link’s heart.

It did not take long for the Beast to return with fresh fish, offering it to Link. He gestured towards his knife, and the Beast knew what he meant. Instead of tearing the fish’s nonexistent throat, he simply tore off his head and swallowed it. Something about that smile and the blood between his teeth made Link laugh as he accepted the offering. Fresh fish was indeed very delicious.

Then it came to him. A name that he wrote into the dirt by the river. He had no idea if the Beast understood, all he did was to tilt his head at it. But in his mind, the Beast was a fisher, home in the rivers and delighting in fish. Sidon.

Whether Sidon understood or not, he smiled at Link again, then grasped him suddenly. Together they were suddenly in the river, and Link was manhandled to sit on his back. Holding onto the tail to not be knocked off, they were now darting through the river together, much faster than Link’s walking.

Closer and closer the Sanctuary came, and Link saw the first trees that guarded the perimeter of it. The river flowed into it freely, though Link had seen it happen himself, when people came to raze the Sanctuary to the ground. The trees moving, forming an impenetrable barrier that no fire or axe could destroy. Right now the opening the river created was still there, but Link’s heart was racing now. What would he do if Sidon wasn’t allowed inside? He could not deny the bond they had formed, and that Sidon needed him.

In his mind formed a silent prayer, for the Sanctuary to be able to see into their hearts.

The darkness of the Sanctuary fell over them like a gentle blanket. Link was home, and he had brought a mate. Though nervous, he steered them towards the large lake that he knew Sidon would love, and where his father usually was with his own mates. He saw them from the distance, his father who was even smaller than he was, along with his uncle. They waved and shouted towards them, and Link fell into their embrace immediately.

He gestured to Sidon who was watching them with the same curiosity, the tail moving once more. Pointing at him, he again wrote the name into the dirt so that they could say it to him, then he hesitated. How could he convey what had happened?

His hands formed a little heart as he blushed and pointed once more at Sidon.

The next hug involved Sidon as well, and as he then proceeded to explore the lake, the three of them talked. Link tried to explain as best he could what had happened, leaving out the more graphic parts of their bonding. It was agreed that Sidon would stay with Link, and the two were later presented with their own little hut, grown right out of the trunk of a great tree. Link had seen it before but was surprised to be presented with his own little home.

Along with a few other friends, a few belongings were gathered to make something of a nest for them to sleep in. It was not far from the lake, both of them seemed to feel immediately comfortable here. With their little fire warming them up, Link was engulfed in Sidon’s presence. The warmth, the strong muscle, the silence between them. They did not need words. Actions spoke so much louder.

Link’s kisses said how glad he was that they met. Link’s touches said how eager he was to be with him. Link’s looks said that he had never felt this way before. The fear at the sight of the ferocious beast had turned into love, and the only way for Link to show that, was to be with him.

“L-”

Link’s eyes widened at the first uttering of the attempt at a word. Sidon _could_ speak! He nodded, trying to encourage him.

“Li…nk.”

He kissed Sidon so passionately, they both fell over, Link’s small form pressed flush against him. His giggle was interrupted by another kiss, this time coming from Sidon, that long tongue pushing into his mouth again. Link wanted to give all of himself to Sidon, this wonderful, strange creature.

Sidon’s hand came to caress his cheek, now knowing what danger they posed, he had become so careful. Gazing into one another’s eyes, Link felt that gentle hand all over his body, exploring the way he had done when Sidon had been asleep. He was lifted so easily by those strong hands, settled in his lap where Link could already feel Sidon’s erection press against his naked form, but neither moved forward just yet.

Just gentle caresses, and sweet kisses.

Until Link reached back to use the spell once more, feeling the familiar warmth of it inside, and he shifted to sit up. In Sidon’s lap like this, it was still difficult to position himself, he was so much taller. So Sidon simply lifted him by the waist, and Link guided his cock to his entrance. Very slowly he was set down again, and his eyes fluttered closed. Would he ever get used to this stretch, and how good it felt? He genuinely hoped that he would not.

When he felt the thick base of Sidon’s cock, he looked up at him, giving him a smile. Sidon looked… in awe? Of him? Link had never felt special before, but with Sidon… Perhaps he could be special to one person in this world. He reached out to cup his cheeks now, giving him a nod. He understood - somehow.

With gentle rolling of his hips, Link got them started, their breathing becoming heavier, then a little whimper when Sidon shifted deeper into him. Then, he was rolled over, on his back with his legs spread wide. What a lovely sight this was, to look at Sidon, to feel him, to see those strong muscles work on giving him pleasure.

Give it to me again, he thought. Maybe like his father he could make something of this seed he was given. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that he could create something good. This time, as Sidon came in him and held him close, he thought about what the future might hold for them. Link knew one thing though, that they were family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be fun trying something without dialogue. And tricked you into reading about my OC, the world of [ Kathuraz](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/kathuraz-valkyrieshepard) :D


End file.
